The Parallel World
by MarieEdward
Summary: Everytime she falls asleep, Caroline Forbes enters a whole new world, but she doesn't dream: every action has consequences on her everyday. Rated T (13 ) and AU (Alternative Universe).
1. Chapter 1

_A bright yellow-red sun was slowly going down at the horizon. A few shades of pink were coloring the sky. Red and yellow sunshines were piercing the blu ocean, giving to it beautifuls reflections of the sunset. Each one of those colors were adding a touch of enchantment to the dream landscape in front of Caroline. The sea was doing small waves on the sand of the beach. A few hummingbirds were flying around the beach. One of them land on Caroline's shoulder. Caroline turned away from the sunset to the hummingbird on her shoulder._

_"Hey, there."_

_The hummingbird started to whisle a soft and slow air. The little bird fly away and Caroline looked at it moving away and the little form faded at the horizon._

_The wind started to blow strongly, raising the sand into squalls. Every hummingbirds, that were flying peacefully a few seconds ago, turned into black shades, leaving the sky lighted by a few red points. The sand, covered with the dead bodies of the ravens, become a black hole, drawing up everything around Caroline slowly. The landscape that had been so dream-like a few minutes ago had turned into a nightmare._

_Caroline pushed on every muscles of her bodies despite of the tiredness that had suddently came over her. Every time she tried to took a step away from the black hole, she feel like she was drown deeper in the hole. She knew it was the end. She was going to fall in the hole and certainly never will come back._

_Just when Caroline though that all hope was gone, a hand pop out of nowhere._

_« Take my hand ! » A voice resound around the black hole. « Hurry up, take it ! »_

_Last thing she knew, Caroline took the foreign hand and everything fade out._

Caroline emerged from her dreamy state and got straight up in her bed. She took several needy breathes, trying to recover from the dream, or more nightmare, she just had. Caroline put a hand on her chest, feeling her heartbeat slowly becoming calm again.

What was this ? Never Caroline had had a dream that seemed so... real. It seemed as real as the world she was in, and it was almost scaring.

Caroline heard in her head the soft tune that the humminbird had whistled at her ears. And then she heard the foreign man's voice, yelling at her to take his hand. The hummingbird's whistle was the calm before the storm.

Caroline suddently felt the urgent need to look at the window, almost as if her life was depending on it. Caroline got up rfom the bed and, as she moved closer to the window, shock and fear deformed Caroline's features.

On the horizon, you could see the most casual of the sunset. So far, it was normal, nothing to be shocked about. What make Caroline frightened was the raven that was at the edge of her windows. The raven that was removing roughly the entrails and the guts of a little hummingbird.

The raven suddently turned his head to Caroline. The black feathers of the sinister bird were covered with a bloody red and his dark pupils were injected with blood. The obscure beak of the raven was holding a tiny heart. The raven fly off, leaving the heart aside his dead owner.

Caroline approached the dead form to see the little hummingbird lying in a pool of blood. A large but precise incision could be seen on the belly of the bird.

A sob escaped Caroline's mouth. How could the raven be so cruel toward the little hummingbird ? And how come the raven and the hummingbird, two creatures Caroline had saw in her nightmare, were in the real world and in her house ?

Caroline took the dead hummingbird in the palms of her hands. A weird feeling went through her body at the touch of the bird. What could she do ? She couldn't left the hummingbird in her house. It may seemed weird, but she felt the need to bury the little bird.

She went to the back of her house and started ro dig a hole large enough to contain the body of the little bird. She put the dead form into the hole but, before that she could feel the hole, Caroline heard a noise behind her. She slowly turned around, afraid of who or what could be behind her. A young man stood in front of her. At the first sight, nothing could have differentiate him from the 'normal' people. However, if you looked closer... His eyes. His eyes make him different. He had narural black eyes, but what make his eyes different were the numerous touches of yellow lighting up his eyes. A smile appeared on the face of the young man. He moved closer to Caroline and stared at her blue eyes.

« Are you Caroline Forbes ? »

Even though Caroline didn't want to answer the man, she did nodded, confirming the fact that she was indeed Caroline.

« Good. » The young man stared at Caroline and his pupils dilated. « Your dreams... They are reals, they just doesn't happen in this dimension. Every time you will sleep, you will get into this unknown world. Be aware of the danger that Mikael is. But don't be afraid Caroline because you won't be alone. _He_ will help you. » The stranger moved away from Caroline. « You cannot trust everyone. »

The unknown man leaved a confused and speechless Caroline without another word.

Caroline may be speechless, but, inside of her, several questions were rushing into her mind and were already tormenting her : Her dreams were happening in another dimension ? If so, they were others dimensions ?! And who was the man that was supposed to help her ? Who was Mikael ? What danger could he could he possibly be to her ?

Caroline sighed and looked down at the little hole she had dig before the arrival of the weird man. Surprise filled Caroline's eyes when she didn't see the dead hummingbird. When she had started to dig, Caroline had delicately put the dead bird aside her, and he was now nowhere to be found. Another question made her way to Caroline's brain : Where was the hummingbird ?


	2. Chapter 2

_The sun. It was far different from usual. The usual bright yellow color of the sun had turned into a dark red and gave to the already dark woods a disturbing look. The tall and broad-leaved but nonetheless magnificent trees were snow-covered, and the snow, usually of a light white, was now of a red as dark as the blood's color._

_Caroline looked up at the sky. The blue sky Caroline used to know was now pure darkness. Not a single white cloud nor a star to light up the black sky, only the red sun. Several vultures were prowling dangerously above the trees. The whole landscape in front of Caroline was dangerously fascinating. The vultures went down,heading toward Caroline. But, when a growl is being heard, the vultures moved away from the woods, they knew that they didn't stand a chance against what had came. Caroline looked down to see a wolf. The blue eyes of the woman stared into the yellow pupils of the grey-furred wolf. Caroline knew she should have moved, sh should have try to run for her life. But she couldn't. Something was preventing her from running away. This wolf. Dangerously fascinating._

_The wolf moved closer to Caroline until it was in front of her. The wolf howled in pain when his body started to shift. Caroline looked at the poor creature, her eyes filled with horror and concern for the wolf._

_« It still hurt like a bitch. »_

_A human was now in front of Caroline. A few minutes ago, it was a wolf with yellow pupils and a grey fur, and now it was a young man with blue eyes and a stubble on his chin._

_« Hey. I'm Klaus. » He said naturally, as if it was normal to turned from wolf to human._

_Caroline took two steps back terrified with this strange world she was in._

_« What kind of monster are you ? » Caroline asked, causing Klaus to do an annoyed face._

_« You're obviously new here. I'll explain everything to you later. For now, we need to get the hell away from here. The vultures, or another threat of Mikael could come anytime soon. » Klaus quickly moved further into the woods. Caroline had to run to catch up with Klaus._

_« Wait, did you said Mikael ? Who is it ? » Caroline asked when she managed to reach Klaus. She remembered of the weird man she had talk to the previous night. He had told her that Mikael was a danger. But he had also told her that someone would help her. Could Klaus be the one to help her ?_

_« Are you the one that will help me ? » She asked with hope and a little bit of excitement. Certainly too much for Klaus who stopped walking and grabbed her arm._

_« Listen to me very carefully. We can't allow to speak in the woods, there is too much of Mikael's guards. I will tell you everything you need to know when we get to a safer place. » As Caroline nodded, Klaus started to walk again. « Now, shut up and walk. » Caroline sighed angrily. « He is lucky he have information I don't have, otherwise he'd be suffering right now. » Caroline thought as she followed Klaus through the woods._

_Caroline and Klaus walks for a dozen of minutes before they arrived at a small clearing. Klaus stood there silently, waiting for something to happen. Caroline stood right behind him and she noticed something she hadn't saw before : Klaus had a bow on his back. How come she hadn't realized this before although she was behind him the whole time ?_

_Klaus swiftly took an arrow and his bow and shoot right in front of him. The arrow land in the side of a wild boar. The beast growl with pain and didn't got the chance to try to escape when Klaus shoot another arrow at him. The beast fall on his side, unable to move, and Klaus approached the wounded beast._

_Caroline had learned in science class that a wild boar weighed between 60 and 150 kilograms, however, Klaus lift the wild boar and put it on his shoulders with ease._

_« This will be our dinner. » He said to Caroline and started to walk again. A few minutes later, after _

_they went through a winding path, the trees scattered into a tiny lake where the red shines of the sun reflected, giving a shiny style at the blue water of the lake. The beds of three waterfalls were joining and troubling the calm water of the lake. Caroline gasped at the view in front of her. In spite of the dark sun, the view beautiful and... fascinating. Dangerously fascinating. Klaus eyed Caroline and smiled when he saw her marveled by the landscape in front of them. He took her hand and squeezed it. Caroline looked down at their linked hands and then eyed Klaus._

_« We are almost there. All your questions will be answered soon enough. » Klaus gently drag Caroline out toward the middle waterfall. Klaus dig up a cord and fastened one of the side of the cord with the closer tree. He looked at Caroline and smiled sweetly at her._

_« You're about to do something awesome, sweetheart. » He gave the other side of the cord at Caroline. « You have to hold to the cord tightly, otherwise you'll fall into the water, and it's cold as ice. The cord will make you go through the waterfall and on the other side there is my safe place. Let go of the cord as soon as you have went through the waterfall, okay ? » Caroline nodded. « You wait for me there, alright ? » Caroline nodded again and moved closer to the edge of the waterfall. Shit, that is high. Caroline looked back at Klaus who smiled reassuringly at her and told her without a word that everything would be alright. Caroline jumped and did her best to contain the scream menacing to escape her chest. The wind was blowing against Caroline's face and her hair were going in all directions. Soon enough, Caroline passed through the waterfall and let go of the cord she was holding. Caroline rolled several times, but she managed to land without being hurt. Klaus arrived a few minutes later, landing graciously, even with a wild boar on his shoulder._

_Caroline observed the safe place. At the back of the cavern, there was a bad made with a mix of leaves and wood. On the right of the bed, a fire was raised on a pile of woods. Above the fire a large branch was holding to a wood crank. A few branches and twigs were group together on the side of the bed._

_She try to turn around to see Klaus when the place started to get dizzy and everything went black._

Caroline emerged from her dreamy state for the second time of the week. She was totally panicked and looked for Klaus, and even for the yellow-eyed man. No one in sight. Once she calmed down, Caroline heard it. She heard the hummingbird's tune. And this time it was real, it wasn't in one of her dream or in her head : she heard it, loud and clear. Caroline followed the sweet melody that was coming from her living room. The whole room was sink into darkness but there was light. One light centered on the piano. The piano seemed normal as usual but it wasn't. A little hummingbird was sat on the piano. But not any hummingbird. The one that had been removed of his guts in front of her eyes. A large incision was on his belly, but was closed. A hand touched the feathers of the hummingbird. Caroline turned her gaze away from the hummingbird to put it on the man. The one with the yellow eyes.

**A/N: Thanks to helimoen, queenvampirebarbie and Angels1415 for following/favoriting. It would be even better if you comment ;)**

**Thanks to anyone else who has read my story.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Vampire Diaries and/or The Originals. I only own my storyline.**


	3. Chapter 3

« How was the other world ? » The unknown man asked to Caroline, never breaking his gaze apart from the hummingbird.

Caroline couldn't believe it. First of all, the unknown man was breaking into her house and then he was talking to her about another world. Caroline had seen that so called 'other world', and had decided it was only her imagination creating a dream, not another world nor another dimension.

The yellow-eyed man turned his gaze toward waiting for her to answer to his question. But the blond woman not only didn't answered his question, she asked him some.

« Who the hell are you ? A crazy man you enter peoples house to freak them out ? You need to stop harassing me, there isn't another world. »

The man had been used to be called crazy bu every chosen ones. When he announced to the peoples that they are going to be travelling between two worlds, they usually go through several different emotions :

- Think that he was crazy. Let's say that it is understandable. He means, if he hadn't seen by himself the other world before and survive to it, he would think he was crazy too.

- Next, they were thinking they were crazy. See a man with yellow eyes, an animal killed by another one in front of them and for no apparent reason, hear some melody on and on and on...

- Delusion. It was one of his favorite part. He always like to convince the chosen ones that they were actually travelling between the world they had always know and another world they never had heard about nor saw.

- And, finally, after several conversation with him, and after two or three travels into the other world, the chosen ones realized they needed to learn the way of survival into the parallel world.

« I'm your... mentor. » He said the last word with a hint of sarcasm. « I'm here to make you realized you're a chosen one- » He was interrupted by a furious Caroline.

« I've never asked to be chosen ! I don't want to have those dreams, I don't want to see what I see, to hear what hear. All I want is to live a normal life without having to travel between two worlds or dimensions or whatever you want to call it !

- None of us wanted to be chosen, Caroline. Chosen ones is just a way to call peoples like you and me. It is supposed to make us believe we are the luckiest and better than the others peoples. The ones who live a normal life without any idea of what happen to us. » He said with a low and calm voice. « Mikael chose us, no matter if we want it or not. Once he has chosen us, we don't have any choices other than to try to survive in his kingdom. Mikael's rules gave you a slight chance to survive, and if you don't want to stay in the other world, you will take that chance to survive. »

The man rose on his feet and moved closer to Caroline. He put a hand on the cheek of Caroline and his yellow pupils dilated.

« You will go back to this world. You will find the man that will help you to survive in Mikael's kingdom and you will do your best to survive. » His pupils got back to their normal form and he took a step back. « I honestly hope you will survive, Caroline. You will help him as much as he will help you. » The unknown man turned around and whispered. « Good luck, Caroline. You will need it. »

As soon as her 'mentor' cross the landing of her room, Caroline passed out.

**A/N : Hello ! First things first, thanks for following/favoriting to : beverlie4055, Mija18, Sca Winter, ForsakenMythr2012, Hollywoodlove09 and kookyy.**

**A special thanks to helimoen, who's the first reviewer on my story.**

**I'm think that chapter is a bit short. I apologize for it, the next chapter will be longer.**

**Anyways, I'm already working on the chapter 4.**

**Also, the three first chapter were the only I had planned, so if you got any suggestions, feel free to share them with me.**

**Don't forget to review, follow and/or favoriting.**

**See you soon, hopefully. **


	4. Chapter 4

_Caroline woke up on a leaf-wooded bed. Her heartbeat was fast although she couldn't remember why. She looked around, a wild boar was roasting on a crank, and a little fire was lighting the cavern._

_She slowly got up, her head was hurting. She remembered her talk with the yellow-eyed man. She remembered him saying he was her mentor, talking about Mikael and his kingdom... It was all confused in her head._

_She needed to talk to Klaus. He would explain her everything, he would answer all the questions she had, as he had promised when they were in the woods... But he wasn't here. He wasn't in the cavern. Where could he possibly be ?_

_She took some times to think... With everything that has happened those last few days, she hadn't had time to thought properly. Could Klaus be trusted ?_

_After all, she didn't knew anything about him. She had met on her first day in this world, what if it was all set-up ? Maybe he was one of Mikael's man._

_Caroline needed to find him. She needed to talk to him, to make sure he could be trusted._

_She approached the edge of the cavern and took a deep breath._

_« Come on, Caroline. »_

_She jumped off the cliff. It was only a fraction of seconds before she dived into the cold water. She hold her breath and stayed as long as possible under the water : she didn't want to take the risk to be seen by one of Mikael's guards._

_She had only been in this world for a few weeks yet she already had the reflexes of survival._

_She slowly emerged from the water and looked around : no one in sight._

_Observing your target attentively... See the fear in her eyes and in her facials expressions. Look at her running, trying to survive... But that's the rule, right ? The stronger survive._

_An arrow shot next to his face. He knew he was in danger. Not a second passed before he start running through the woods. He focused harder, and heard footsteps, not so far behind him. They were after him, and they knew the woods better than him. He knew he would have to face them. He turned left, trying to control his heartbeat. They were getting closer, quicker._

_« Battle on. »_

_He stopped running and turn around. They arrived only a few seconds afterwards. There was two of them. They both had a smirk on their faces, looking at straight to his eyes._

_« Klaus Mikaelson, is it ? » The one on the left asked, not really expecting an answer. « There is a big amount of money on you, boy. »_

_His bones started to break, under the scared eyes of the two soldier. They thought it would have been so easy..._

_A few seconds after, it wasn't a human in front of them, it was a wolf._

_« Let's play. » Klaus thought._

_He jumped on the left guard, who tried to back away. The second one took a gun out of his belt, and aimed it at Klaus. He shoot several times : the first bullet touched Klaus at his back leg, and another one to his side. That wasn't normal bullet, he felt it. He felt the vervain. The wolf fall to the floor, but not before he decapited the left guard. The second one slowly approached, still pointing his gun to Klaus. Klaus slowly turned back into a human. _

_« You're full of surprises, aren't you ? » The soldier tilted his head to the right. « You're lucky Mikael wants you alive... I'd have love to shoot you. I don't know what you did to Mikael, but- »_

_Blood splashed Klaus' face. An arrow had crossed the soldier face. He felt to the floor, dropping his gun._

_Klaus turned his head toward the direction the arrow came from._

_« Caroline... » He said in a breath._

_He woke up in the leaf-wooded bed. His leg was hurting him, and so was his side. He tried to stood up with difficulty._

_« I wouldn't do that if I were you I wouldn't do that. » Caroline approached him. « Do you feel better ? »_

_Klaus looked at her, full of gratitude. « Caroline... Thank you... for coming. I'm alright. »_

_Caroline smiled at his loss of words. « I already figured a way for you to thank me. You can start by answering to every damn questions that I have. And since you are not going anywhere with all those wounds, we have all the time in the world. » She said with determintion._

_« Sounds fair, Caroline. »_

**A/N : Next chapter will be answering a lot of question you may ask yourself, so comment anything you have in mind !**

**Thanks to : Mah Luka, salazarjasam, MzKnowitAll, Live-Forever-Love-Always and red08.**


	5. Chapter 5

_"Let's do this. Ask me. » He told her._

_She went to sit aside him, and observed him for a second._

_"Okay. Huh, first, who's Mikael ? I keep hearing about him but I never saw him..._

_- Sweetheart, you don't want to see Mikael. He's the master of this domain, he's the reason all of us are here. He create this world. All of this is a twisted game of his, consisting of him hunting us, watching us desperately trying to survive him !" He said, his voice full of rebellion and disgust._

_"Next." He sat up straight in his bed, and looked at Caroline._

_"When I first met you, you were a wolf." She said, accentuating on the word wolf. "How can you turn into a wolf ?_

_- Again, Mikael. He wanted to make his hunt better, more entertaining. There's no interest for him if we don't fight a little. So he gave us some ways and helps to defend ourselves, like turning into something else._

_- Okay, here comes the interesting question : what am **I **turning into ?_

_- I don't know." He shrugged. "You decide._

_- Okay, then I want to turn into a tiger and behead Mikael so that I can get the hell away from here."_

_Klaus laughed, and dimples appeared on his face._

_"That's not exactly how it work, love. When I first turned into a wolf, I had traveled more than 10 times here. It all happened in a few seconds, I couldn't understand what was happening._

_It will probably happen to you when you will expect it the least, or when you will truly need it, I guess."_

_Caroline quickly absorbed what Klaus said._

_"And how did you learned all that ?"_

_A flash of nostalgia passed through Klaus's eyes._

_"Henrik." A small sad smile appeared, and his dimples came out. "He was my brother. Literally. He started to have these... travels two or three months before me. He wouldn't talk to me about it, but then I start to travel, just like him. And he save me. He made me learn everything I know about here._

_- What happened to him ?" Caroline asked, genuinely interested._

_"He died." His voice broke a little. "Mikael...killed him. He severed his neck, right in front of me."_

_Klaus was right. She definitely didn't want to meet Mikael._

_"I'm sorry..._

_- Yeah, so am I." He raised his eyebrows._

_"Wait... You said Henrik was your brother. Does that mean that you have a life in the other world... my world ?_

_- I used to. I've been here for too long : you can only stay in this world for a period of time. You travel between here and your world, but someday, if you don't find a way to get out of here, you'll be stuck. Like me. I don't grow old, I don't age. I'm just stuck here, left to contemplate life and to try to survive. __It has been three years since I've been stuck here and I know that I will never go back to my family or to my old life._

_- But what happened to you in the other world ? What happened to your body, and to my body, and to Henrik's ?_

_- I have no idea, Caroline. My family may think I'm dead or that I have gone missing, and they will never know the truth."_

_Caroline though for a few seconds and then her smile brightened._

_"Wait ! I could find your family ! I could tell them about you and Henrik, I could tell them what happened to the both of you._

_- That's such a good idea, Caroline." He said ironically. "I'm already seeing you telling to mother that two of her son travel through two world. Oh, and by the way, one is dead, and the other is, well stuck in the other world." He said taking her voice. "Totally believable."_

_She hit his arm playfully._

_"Don't make fun of me. I just thought you would have wanted your family to know what happened to you... and to Henrik._

_- I want them to know. But I also know that almost none of them would believe that._

_- Almost ?" She said with a little bit of hope._

_"Rebekah might believe it. She had always been gullible." A genuine smile appeared at the mention of Rebekah, but was quickly chased away. "But that would only be one person out of five. It's not worth you being laughed at._

_- Well, aren't you sweet when you want to."_

_He smiled at her._

_"Listen. When I first got here, I had the chance to have someone I knew, someone that I could trust. I want you to know that you have someone like this. You have me._

_I'm asking you to trust me. I don't want anything from you, I just need you to know that wherever you go, I will always be there to help you, whenever. Trust me, Caroline... I'm here for you always."_

_Caroline smile was bright and genuine._

_"I do trust you, now. _

_To be honest, I had doubts about you, in the beginning. I wasn't sure if I could trust you, because I learn that you can't trust everyone. Especially in... our...situation. But you saved my life... Twice._

_If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have survived this long in this world. So, thank you and... I trust you."_

**A/N: Happy Halloween! Are you disguising? If so, in what?**

**Also, I made two little references to TVD previous scenes + a speech from one of my favorite TV Show, can you find them? *wink wink* Let me know in the comment.**

**Thank to: Toysanas, bookgirl360, MzKnowitAll, Mah Luka and a guest.**

**The support is highly appreciated.**

**I witch you a great Halloween day!**


End file.
